


Hush, Hush

by chosis



Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [2]
Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Dancer Lee Taemin, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, Some Plot, Top Park Chanyeol, enjoy, forgive me I tried to write smut again, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: Taemin is overly sexually frustrated, and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to hold Taemin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin & Park Chanyeol, Lee Taemin/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Lee Taemin
Series: Chanyeol & Taemin Drabbels/shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035237
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	Hush, Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi ~ it’s me again, sorry I had to write another moment for these two. I heard the phrase hush, hush and it somehow came out to this interesting piece. Forgive me if my smut is awkward. I haven’t written it in a while.

_ Ah, he won’t be back for another week again. What to do? I really want to touch him. _

Taemin thought as he sat in bed looking at the side of it that was usually occupied by a giant with red locks of hair that he would play with as they slept. “Aahh, fine fine. Let’s just try and keep ourselves occupied and away from dirty thoughts”, he whined as he moved to roll back into bed, but more specifically the spot where his lover would lay.

His phone began to ring. It seems he had fallen asleep, as the time on the clock had read roughly 3p.m from what he could tell; his eyes still heavy with sleep. Reaching out for his device, he paid no mind to the caller ID and the fact that it was a video call. 

“Hm, Taemin? Are you just waking up love?”, a deep and raspy voice sounded through the device. This caused Taemin to flinch and become more alert, now rubbing at his eyes as he heard that same voice laugh and mumble a subtle ‘cute’, “Chanyeol?”, he practically whined causing the older through the screen to arch a brow and a slight smirk to spread across his lips that was barely visible as the palm of his hand hid it well. “What is it my love?”, the older cooed as he enjoyed the sight of his lover, especially their exposed neck and collarbones. 

“I thought you were working?”, Taemin voiced as he moved around on the bed, a slight whimper leaving his mouth as he looked down to notice he was hard. 

_ Seriously? Just from his voice? Am I that pent up? _

“Hmm, I am, are you alright?”, Taemin heard through the device, he could only stutter a yes as his face grew with a shade of pinky reds. Taemin fumbled with his phone as he tried to place it on the nightstand beside him to hold it up as he tried to get comfortable with where he laid. “Taemin”, that same voice called again making him squirm from the subtle domanice that lingered in it. He could only hum in response as he stared at the giant who was looking at him quite seriously, though it was through an electronic device- Taemin couldn’t help but feel his skin get hot from it. 

“Strip”, the voice commanded with no hesitation, Taemin’s eyes grew wide as he stuttered a what, but the older with red locks and an obvious mischievous look in his eyes only smirked in response. Taemin squirmed, slowly taking his oversized shirt off that belonged to the older. “All of it”, that same deep voice spoke causing Taemin to only do as he was told. 

“Do you want me?”, Chanyeol grinned calmly as he observed the obvious hard on his lover was displaying, it leaking already, asking to be sucked. “Is that pretty ass of yours wet yet?”, he spoke as he eyed his lover. “Want me to fuck you? Do you want to ride my dick that badly? Hm?”, he cooed, enjoying the sight of his lover squirming on the other end. 

Taemin didn’t know what to do, his skin was overwhelming hot from just the sound of Chanyeol’s voice and his hands wanted to touch himself even if it was just for a little bit, but he knew the older would not allow him. So, he sat there gently and slowly spreading his legs to rock his hips into their bedsheets for some form of friction. 

“Wait for me”, Chanyeol said through a smile before hanging up, the only sound being left behind of someone calling his name and something about a file before the screen went black. 

Taemin released the breath he did not realize he was holding in. Now quickly moving his hips into the sheets, his hands touching his chest, moving to his as and inner thighs, digging his nails into them. “Ah, Chanyeol”, he whined into a pillow, his eyes shut tight as he felt himself over. Carrying this out for a while, Taemin finally gave up because it just didn’t feel the same. He needed his lovers touch, he wanted him to fuck him into their bedsheets to leave marks on his skin. To feel and hear that deep voice in his ears, that wet tongue to find its way onto his neck. He wanted to hold the older tightly as he felt every inch of him pound into him ruthlessly as he dug his fingers into his back for more.

Taemin simply wanted to be fucked so badly right now, but he had to wait, to be patient. A week couldn’t be that bad could it? It was Tuesday so he was already half way through. If he was lucky maybe Chanyeol’s work would allow him to comeback Sunday night. 

_ Wednesday _

It was not any better for Taemin. He was still pent up as ever. Anything and everything he did, did not seem to help him release even once. Giving up, he decided to just snack and watch a show. As for today was one of his rare days off, and what better way then to just relax on this day even if all he wanted in this moment was to be pounded into. 

Wednesday seemed to drag on for him. It was barely one in the afternoon and Taemin had practically spent all morning either trying to get off or eat all the snacks Chanyeol had bought him before going on his business trip for the week. 

_ I should probably eat food, maybe I can cook something easy? Or would I burn something down? Let’s just go out to buy something.  _

Taemin slipped on his most casual but comfortable clothes on before putting his shoes on. Grabbing a cap and a mask as he did so he did not bother to clean his face before going out. Locking the door behind him, he set out to walk across the street towards a small market that held a convenience store and a small shack where him and Chanyeol would visit on their rare days off together. 

Stuck in his thoughts, it seems Taemin did not notice the group of girls that were staring at him, mumbling something about his looks and if he was single. Shaking his head he looked over to spot them, one in particular practically flinching from being caught as she hurried her friends to move to the next aisle. Taemin couldn’t help but laugh a bit to himself for he knew if Chanyeol was here with him, the older would probably tease him in some provocative or amusing way to get a rise from the young girls. 

Originally wanting to get more snacks, Taemin settled with getting a bento in which he planned to eat for dinner, some banana milk, and some other small goodies for later or tomorrow. Making his way up to the counter to pay for his things, he did not pay mind to the obvious clerk who seemed to be staring at him too seriously as he scanned his items. Paying for his things, Taemin set off to walk over to the shack that was across from the store. Looking both ways before crossing, he practically skipped over to the other side as he noticed that there was a line starting to form. 

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Taemin was lost in his thoughts for he did not remember to bring his headphones with him. But something in particular and a mention of a giant's name caught his attention. 

“Woah, that’s Chanyeol right?!”, the girl In front of him squealed, Taemin quickly looked around for the red head but didn’t seem to see him. Confused by this statement he moved a little closer to where the girl and her friend stood. He noticed that they were reading an article about him which explained the sudden claim of the older. Sighing he walked a little backwards, he missed the red head, more than he was letting on to be quite frank. 

“Did you know he’s actually been seeing someone for over two years now?!”, “I heard his lover is really beautiful! Apparently they’re named the silver fox! Do you think she’s elegant?”, the same duo stated excitedly.

_ Correction, four years and five months, silver fox? Now how did this reporter get a hold of this information? Mmm, yes, the giant's lover is standing right behind you. _

Taemin chuckled as he thought causing the girls to look behind them. He straightened and nodded shyly as the two girls only nodded back before going on about a different topic.

It seems Taemin had lost track of time and how long it was taking this line to subside. Giving up, he left, not in the mood to eat anymore for he just wanted to be wrapped up in a certain pair of arms right now. He had decided to just go get another bento before heading back home.

The evening came quick, and Taemin was yet again occupied on the bed. Slowly but steadily rocking his hips into the pillow he held between his legs. The friction of it against his dick causing him to squirm as he recalled Chanyeol’s voice. Kneading away at his thighs and his chest, Taemin moved to fondle his ass. 

But in the midst of doing so his phone rang causing him to startle and quickly grab it. The ID reading that it was an unknown number. Frustrated, he threw his phone back on the bed. Now no longer in the mood. He simply went to bed. 

_ Thursday  _

Thursday proved to be much worse. Taemin could not focus on his choreography, missing important cues. He was aggravated to the core but continued on. Eventually getting it down before heading off to other sets he had to do. Today was a packed schedule for him and it was already five in the evening by the time he made it home. He missed Chanyeol’s voice, grabbing his phone, he dialed the red head.

Waiting as he heard the rings. Before it could go to voicemail a raspy voice sounded through the phone and Taemin felt warm, he felt relaxed and safe. “Taemin?”, the voice spoke, “ah, I’m sorry, did I wake you?”, Taemin suddenly felt bad but also amused for he enjoyed the sound of a woken up Chanyeol. “Mmm, no no, it’s okay, I was just taking a nap in the office. What’s wrong? Long day?”, the older yawned with a chuckle. Taemin only hummed as he played with the string of his hoodie.

“I miss you”, he whispered, unaware that he did so, Chanyeol could only laugh before responding back with the same phrase and telling him he loved him, he would see him soon, to be patient a little while longer, that he could possibly be back by Saturday this time instead. In which Taemin grew excited and nodded before saying goodbye and telling Chanyeol to sleep back and eat something soon. 

_ Friday  _

I don’t think Taemin has ever been so sexually frustrated before, at least not at the level that he was currently. Today was his most busiest day for he was scheduled to perform live, and he was doing his best to avoid any thought that included Chanyeol as he did sound check and practiced with with his team. Sitting down for a bit as he stretched, one of his team mates had brought over his phone telling him it had been ringing for a while. Nodding in thanks, Taemin took it as he walked back and into his dressing room, answering as he did so and not bothering to check the caller ID. He suddenly felt his legs go a bit weak as he catched himself before tripping and landing onto the sofa in his room. His cheeks flushed as he noticed that the phone call, video call at that, that he answered was none other than his lover who appeared to have just gotten out of the shower. “Hm, what’s wrong?”, Chanyeol asked as he fixed the angle of the phone on his end, setting it where it displayed him in full glory, granted he had a towel wrapped around his waist, but Taemin couldn’t help but just stare. 

“You’ll burn holes through me, staring at me so intensely Taemin”, Chanyeol laughed as he settled onto the bed that his hotel room had. Taemin grew flustered, “W-What’s with the s-sudden call?”, he stuttered as he fixed his hair, a habit he picked up when he was a bit nervous. “You’re performing today, good luck babe”, Chanyeol voiced as he gave two thumbs up and the warmest smile. Taemin suddenly felt like crying, but he didn’t, instead he only laughed and nodded as he continued his conversation with Chanyeol for a while before he needed to go do one last sound check. 

“I’ll see you soon”, Chanyeol had voiced and Taemin could only smile fondly before pressing a kiss onto the screen of his phone, making the older laugh as he did the same in return before hanging up. 

It seems like his performance dove into the late evenings for they had a late start. Apologizing to his fans at the end, and wishing them well while thanking them before getting off stage. 

Taemin was tired, but he also felt energized in spirit from performing for his fans and hearing them sing along with him as he danced across the stage. Nothing could beat this feeling, expect for a certain red headed giant that is. In which reminded Taemin that tomorrow was Saturday and he’d hope to see his lover tomorrow even if it was late that night. Thanking his crew and staff, Taemin made his way to go home after everything was cleared up and safely finished. Bowing goodbye to his manager before heading up to his home he shared with Chanyeol. 

Grabbing his keys from his pocket, Taemin opened the door to their home. He felt sleepy and it was late, dragging himself to shower after locking the door behind him. He somehow managed to crawl into bed, instantly falling asleep as he hugged a particular black sweater that held Chanyeol’s scent faintly. 

_ Saturday  _

Taemin was excited and not only in that aspect, but his heart grew with warmth at the possibility of seeing Chanyeol today or tonight. He missed the older more than he let on, he wanted to hear about his trip regardless if it was a boring one, he simply just wanted to be in the same room as him. 

Today was not such a cramped schedule for the younger so it was about late afternoon by the time he made it back home. He was hungry and he couldn’t decide if he should go get a bento or food from the shack across the street. It was barely four in the afternoon so he had time to decide, but for now he needed to tidy up the home. Spacing out as he did the chores around the home, it seems Taemin had forgotten to go get the food he wanted. So, by the time he had finished it was already six in the evening and the shack would close in thirty minutes, his eyes widening he quickly grabbed his hoodie and some slippers, dashing out of the door and slamming it close before making his way down the buildings stairs. Not noticing a certain black car that was parked in the front with a certain redhead stepping out of it.

Taemin quickly looked both ways before quickly walking across to the shack. He was hoping they at least still had some leftover side dishes. He wasn’t sure if Chanyeol would be home tonight, but he hoped nonetheless as he figured out what he should get for their main dish if there was anything left. By the time it was his turn to order Taemin was pouting as he noticed there was nearly nothing left besides some sprouts, fried veggies, some kimchi and a whole pan of just sautéed beef with leafy greens and what looked like potatoes to him. Ordering what was left of everything, Taemin made his way back home. He had made it to the entrance gate as he punched in a number, still failing to notice that same parked car. 

_ Ah, I hope these are okay if he does come home tonight. _

Taemin thought as he pouted at the sight of his purchases, stomping his feet lightly as he made his way up the stairs once more. Reaching for the door, Taemin suddenly froze.

_ Did I not close it? But I locked it right?  _

Taemin slowly pushed the door open, looking around for any possible sign of an intruder, yet still managing to miss a pair of shoes that belonged to a certain red head. Slowly closing the door behind him, Taemin placed the food on the kitchen table as he made his way to the bedroom. He heard nothing nor the sound of water possibly running. Scratching his head, he was confused, moving to the last room that was the laundry room he noticed a basket of black clothes.

_ Hm? Did I forget to wash these?  _

Tsking, Taemin moved the basket as he made a mental note to wash them later. Sighing, he moved to the living room, plopping face down first.

_ I want to see Chanyeol.  _

He whined into the couch as he slowly crept his hands into his sweatpants, failing to notice a certain giant was now watching him with a smirk on his lips as they leaned against the frame of their front door. 

_ Hm, what a sight.  _

**_moments_ ** _ ago _

“Chanyeol, we should be able to go back today. So, make sure all your things are gathered. We have a long drive back”, Chanyeol’s secretary; Baekhyun sternly stated as he patted the giants shoulder. Chanyeol was barely paying any attention for his thoughts were filled with a certain silver haired dancer. Nodding vaguely, Chanyeol’s morning was filled with numerous meetings, and many recording sessions with different artists along with design plannings for others. Time seemed to tick on for the giant and he didn’t seem to mind as he looked through a set of files. 

He was currently sitting in a recording studio for it was the most quiet place he could find in this building. Not really paying attention to the files at hand, Chanyeol hummed as he thought of a particular dancer. 

_ How is he doing? It’s mid afternoon, he’s probably now getting home from his scheduled meets today.  _

Chanyeol thought as he looked at the time on his phone. Deciding against calling his lover, Chanyeol made his way to get up, but not before a certain hand pushed him back down into the chair. Confused, he looked over to see that a staff member was the one responsible for the hand. “Yes?”, Chanyeol asked puzzled as he attempted to get back up, towering over the staff member effortlessly. “U-uhm, I was w-wondering if y-you would be available sometime tonight? For a d-“, “I do apologize, but I have no time for outings, I came here on a business trip. So, we would never see each other again. Plus, I have my hands full with a particular silver fox”, Chanyeol cut off, as he bowed politely before leaving the studio. Matters like this seemed to fall on Chanyeol, even before he was at the level that he is now in this industry. It’s not that he particularly minded it, but at times he wished he could just say he was in a relationship. But he knew such a remark would catch fire and it would cause nothing but stress and many many interviews. 

He wished to not put his private life that he protected at all costs on display for the world. It was his home, his and Taemin’s little world away from prying eyes. And he wished to keep that way for as long as possible or until they were both prepared to face the cameras. 

Wrapping up the last bust of files, Chanyeol made his way back to the hotel of the company he was visiting. Baekhyun had called him to inform him that he should start packing for they were almost done here, and were set to head back home. Chanyeol wasted no time in packing away all his belongings, double checking every nook and cranny before closing the door behind him. After this trip he would be on vacation for a while. In which he looked forward to for he would be in the presence of his lover. The one who kept him grounded and sane. 

Loading up their car, Chanyeol got in the back seat after debating with his secretary Baekhyun on who should drive first. Giving in, the giant just let Baekhyun take this first half of the trip. Since they were able to wrap up somewhat early, Chanyeol estimated that they’d be back by dinner time at the latest. In which he hoped he could get food from that shack him and Taemin always frequented on their anniversaries. On second thought Chanyeol made a call to them, placing an order of everything they had today on hold for him to go pick it up later. In which they happily accepted from their frequent regulars. 

It felt like the hours ticked by slowly as Chanyeol switched over to drive, so Baekhyun could sleep a bit. He took in the setting sun, the bursts of pinks, purples and slight blues that painted the sky and its clouds along with it. He wanted to hurry home, to hold Taemin, to bask in his sweet scent and that oh so sweet voice that came along with him. 

Currently at a light, Chanyeol could already start to count how many blocks he needed to pass in order to reach his and Taemin’s home. The thought of it excites him and the grip on his stirring wheel tightened. Not only did he miss Taemin deeply, but he too missed their intimate moments, the clingy and neediness he brought the silver haired too. 

“Chanyeol, don’t forget to go pick up the food you ordered.”, Baekhyun had mumbled as he stifled a yawn and palms rubbing at his eyes. Chanyeol only nodded, pulling up to the shack to grab it, and catching up with the owner for a little bit before going back to the car that now held a Baekhyun in the drivers seat. Chuckling Chanyeol got in the back seat as they made several other stops before turning back to stop in from of the gate of their home. 

Chanyeol was busy unbuckling his seatbelt to notice a silver hair dashing past their parked car, but Baekhyun did not fail to notice him. “Hm, Taemin? Why is in such a hurry?”, he mumbled causing Chanyeol to hum in response before asking “Who is in a hurry?”, Baekhyun only shook his head as they got out of the car and grabbed Chanyeol’s belongings, hauling it up the stairs. “Why can’t we take the elevator?”, Baekhyun practically whined in which a Chanyeol only laughed as he unlocked the door, pushing it open to be welcomed by a quite tidied home. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile as he walked further into their home; enjoying the scents that hit his nose. “Chanyeol, where do you want this basket?”, Baekhyun shouted, “if it’s the dirty clothes just put them by the washer. I’ll get to them later!”, he shouted back as he put his luggage in their closet, he’d unpack it later. “Okay, if that’s it, I’m leaving.”, Baekhyun yelled out, in which Chanyeol tapped his shoulder. “I’m right here, Baek.”, Chanyeol laughed as he walked Baekhyun out to the car. 

“Thank you, Baek, see you in about a week”, Chanyeol laughed as he waved goodbye to the brunette. Neither of them noticing a Taemin walking past them pouting very cutely. 

Watching Baekhyun drive away, Chanyeol made his way back to their home. Climbing the stairs and thinking over what he should do as he entered their floor. Deep in his thoughts as he opened the door to their home. Surprised, but amused at the sight in front of him. 

**_Present_ **

A pouting Taemin who was currently whining into the couch with a gasp of his name. Chanyeol was very Intrigued and very hard at that too. Chanyeol watched as his lover slowly crept his hands into their sweatpants, causing him to smirk as he leaned against the now closed front door. His arms folding against his chest as he watched Taemin play with himself. 

“Chanyeol”, Taemin whined as his hand palmed himself while the other found its way to his chest, playing with his buds. Burying his face into the couch as he rocked his hips against his hand. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of his lover playing with himself as he called out his name softly. Moving slowly, he walked over to where he was now standing behind Taemin, taking in the silhouette of his ass and thighs that the sweats seemed to cling to a bit. “A-ah, Chanyeol, I miss you, I want you.”, Taemin had softly called out as his hips rocked backwards, almost touching Chanyeol, but the older stepped back a bit as he slowly undid his buckle to his jeans that were now hugging him way too tightly for his comfort. 

Hovering over Taemin’s body, Chanyeol pressed his body into Taemin’s, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling him up as he pressed as close as possible to him. “Am I missed that much?”, he whispered into his ear taking the lobe into his mouth. Taemin gasped as he quickly turned his head around to see if Chanyeol was actually there in the flesh. Turning his body and placing his hands on Chanyeol’s face, gently caressing it as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of the older’s neck. Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh as he gently stroked Taemin’s sides and buried his face into the bed of his hair, taking in the scent of lavender. Taemin practically crawled up onto Chanyeol’s body, wrapping his legs around the tallers waist as his hands snaked around his neck. Chanyeol chuckled, as he squeezed Taemin’s ass as he supported his weight while he carried and held him in his arms tightly; enjoying the warmth that came with him. 

“I’ve missed you so much”, Taemin mumbled as he tried to get even closer to Chanyeol, running his hands through his red locks and kissing his face gently. Chanyeol hummed in response as he kneaded Taemin’s ass and thighs causing the silver haired man to moan slightly as he pressed down on his palms.

Chanyeol moved to their bedroom, Taemin continuing to rock his hips against Chanyeol’s hands and body. “Needy, needy, Taemin.”, he cooed into his ear as he licked his neck. “I want you to pound into me”, Taemin gasped as he jerked his hard on against Chanyeol’s torso. Chanyeol couldn’t help but groan as he settled onto their bed. Taemin pushed the older down as he rocked his hips against the older’s very visible bulge causing Chanyeol to exhale heavily as he pressed his thumbs into Taemin’s hip bones. 

“I want you, Chanyeol”, Taemin whined as he leaned his head back, starting to bounce lightly on Chanyeol’s dick that was still clothed. “Taemin, move for a bit my love”, Chanyeol groaned as he moved to take his pants off while the other undressed him of his button up. Chanyeol moved to undress Taemin as well, kissing and lapping at his neck and torso as he did so. “Beautiful”, Chanyeol mumbled as he buried his face into Taemin’s chest. 

Now undressed and just staring at each other, Taemin couldn’t help but get shy, his face flushed with red and a hand covering his leaking wet dick as he straddled Chanyeol who was currently taking in his body as he roamed his skin with his fingers lightly.

Chanyeol grabbed Taemin and switched him to where he now laid beneath him, moving down to kiss at his stomach and inner thighs. Licking up his shaft, as he took in the hard member into his mouth, deep throating it as he did. Taemin moaned as he arched his body off the bed, pulling at Chanyeol’s hair as he squirmed and whined. 

Chanyeol pinned his hips down as he bobbed his head up and down quickly, a pop escaping his lips as he released. “Chanyeol, please”, Taemin whined, his hands lingering in the older’s hair. Chanyeol only hummed as he lifted Taemin’s ass to his face, making Taemin squeak in response. “W-Wait, C-Chanyeol!”, Taemin stuttered, Chanyeol did not listen as he licked at Taemin’s flushed entrance, burying his tongue in deep making Taemin whine and grab at the sheets. Lowering his body slowly, Chanyeol kissed at his torso, Taemin pushed Chanyeol gently to where they both sat up together. Taemin crawled onto his lap, and began to rock his hips against the older’s as he caressed his face; kissing him deeply and fondly as he did. Chanyeol smiled Into the kiss as he stroked his lover’s hardened dick, causing him to whine into the kiss and his hips to buck into the older’s hand. 

“C-Chanyeol, c-coming”, Taemin moaned as he rocked his hips quicker, but Chanyeol squeezed him causing him to whine. Chanyeol pinned him down, as he moved to align himself. “R-raw?”, Taemin stuttered, Chanyeol hummed in response “I forgot to buy them”, Chanyeol chuckled, Taemin could only stare in shock but also excitement.

Gasping at the sensation, Taemin squirmed and tensing, Chanyeol cooed at him as he kissed at his chest while he steadily but slowly entered him. “More”, Taemin moaned out as he grasped at Chanyeol’s hair. 

Chanyeol hummed, suddenly misplacing his hand causing him to slip forward and to thrust into Taemin too deeply. Taemin screamed, as he grabbed at Chanyeol’s arm, “Chanyeol, I-it hurts!”, he sobbed. Chanyeol’s face laced with concern he pulled Taemin up and into his arms. “Sorry, sorry love”, Chanyeol mumbled as he rubbed his back and kissed his shoulder. “Move”, Taemin mumbled into the older’s shoulder, Chanyeol slowly rocked him up and down, making him moan into his ear. “Chanyeol, good, it feels so good”, Taemin whined as he held onto Chanyeol tightly, Chanyeol humming in response as he quickened his pace bit by bit, moving at a different angle, Taemin threw his head back in response “There”, he whined as he pushed his hips down in rhythm with Chanyeol’s thrusts causing the older to moan. 

“You’re tight still, relax love”, Chanyeol groaned as he thrusted into Taemin steadily. “I’m trying, but it feels so good, I can feel it all”, Taemin moaned as he clenched around his lover's dick. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smirk, slamming the younger down onto the bed, He slammed into him rough and quick causing Taemin to squirm, his body stuttering as his prostate was hit repeatedly. “C-Chanyeol, slow d-down”, Taemin gasped as his body shook with Chanyeol’s thrusts, “You look so fucking beautiful”, Chanyeol exhaled as he leaned over to capture Taemin’s lips, enjoying the feel of his lover’s hands tugging at his hair. Taemin wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, digging his heels into the older’s waist wanting more of him. 

Leaning up he kissed the older, “I love you, s-so m-much”, he gasped in between kisses as Chanyeol rocking into him fast and hard, Chanyeol rested his forehead against Taemin’s, sweat trickling on both of them “I love you too”, he voiced as he kissed his face gently. 

“Deeper, fill me up more”, Taemin gasped as he clung to Chanyeol’s body, in which Chanyeol happily obliged to the request, moving Taemin to now straddle him as he pumped into him upward as he held his hips sternly, slamming them down as he thrusted up. “C-Chanyeol, so good”, Taemin moaned out loudly, his eyes glassed over, cheeks wet and lips moist with slight drool as he wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s biceps, hovering over him as he stared into his lovers eyes that took him in fully. “Hush, hush”, Chanyeol exhaled his pace slowing down a bit. 

Both panting and holding the other close, “beautiful”, Chanyeol mumbled as he kissed Taemin’s cheek, running his hands through his hair. Taemin hummed as he rocked his hips up and down, moaning into Chanyeol’s ear. “You keep getting bigger”, Taemin whined, making the older laugh. 

“Of course, because you’re amazing”, Chanyeol cooed as he picked Taemin up, “Where are you taking us?”, Taemin laughed as he kissed the older’s neck. “To the kitchen, then the living room”, Chanyeol hummed as he held the smaller in his arms. Every step further pushed Chanyeol into Taemin’s insides, causing the younger to squirm and whine. 

“Should we continue?”, he cooed as he sat down, with Taemin straddling him. 

“Mmm, give me a moment”, Taemin mumbled as he rested against Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol chuckled as he patted Taemin’s back, both of them resting against one another. It seems they eventually forgot about their sex session for they both had fallen asleep, somehow managing to have covers over them as they slept soundly in their living room.

  
  
  



End file.
